One Weak Moment, a Moment of Passion
by Cheesebrain
Summary: Roy and Riza are in the office alone one night and things get hot, Lemons


One Weak Moment, a Moment of Passion

It was getting late and Riza was stuck at the office while Roy trudged through the mini mountain of paperwork he had left. He never liked to do his paperwork but he liked to stay late and be alone with Hawkeye. The only other person left in the office besides these two was Havoc. _Perfect now if only Havoc would leave, what does he have to do this late anyway? _Roy thought to himself. Just then a knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Hay chief I'm leaving." said Havoc as he poked his head through the doorway. His traditional cigarette hanging out the side of his mouth.

"That's fine Havoc; also you know there is no smoking allowed in the offices." Roy said not looking up from his paperwork.

"Sorry Chief, I'll see you tomorrow." said Havoc as he withdrew his head from the doorway. Now that they were alone Roy took a moment to stare at Riza, to him she was perfect, she wasn't to skinny but she wasn't fat either, she had a nice body, and the uniform fit her perfectly. His thoughts were roaming when a voice brought him back to reality.

"Colonel, Colonel, Sir are you ok?" Said Hawkeye when she noticed the daydream look on Roy's face.

"Wha... oh ya I'm fine." said Roy as he rubbed his eye's trying to focus on the paperwork. Riza went back to her desk and, without noticing it, she stared at Roy. He was the most eligible bachelor in Central and she had been attracted to him from the first time they met. She loved the way the uniform fit his muscular chest and the way his black hair flowed when a gust of air came in through the window. It took her a moment before she realized he was staring back at her. His big onyx eyes staring into her amber eyes. Riza just blushed and looked down at her desk trying not to look at Roy. All of a sudden a hand came under her chin and lifted her head up.

"You shouldn't hide that beautiful face Riza." said Roy as he let his hand slide slowly away from her chin and down her shoulder. Riza wanted to kiss Roy right then and there but she knew it was against military policy. If anybody saw them they would both be stripped of their ranks and dishonorably discharged. Roy knew this to but at the moment he didn't care. Just being around Riza made Roy throw away all of his insecurities and reservations. Roy was heading back to his desk when a soft hand grabbed his shoulder Roy turned around and all of a sudden their lips locked in the most passionate kiss of their lives. Roy slowly slipped Riza's heavy military jacket off and Riza went to work unbuttoning Roy's shirt, he had already taken his jacket off earlier that night. The next thing they both knew they were on the big black overstuffed sofa in Roy's office. Roy had nothing on but his boxers and Riza had nothing on but a bra and panties. Roy was taking care of that though he was unhooking Riza's bra but Riza had slipped of his boxers started caressing Roy's stomach and was going lower and lower which cause Roy to moan in pleasure and fall back on the couch. Riza eventually took Roy whole in her mouth and started sucking and then started nipping and licking Roy's swollen member. This caused Roy to squirm, moan and groan in pleasure. Roy was in ecstasy right now, the women who he had loved for a long time was doing heavenly things to his body. Roy could sense himself coming and stopped Riza.

"I... don't...want... to... come... unless... I'm... inside... you." said Roy panting heavily. Riza agreed and got on her stomach.

"Ready?" Roy asked, Riza nodded and Roy entered himself into the tight passage. Riza moaned and groaned as Roy hit her sweet spot again and again.

"Faster!" Riza said and Roy happily obliged. Several heavy shoves later Roy came in time with Riza's own climax and they both fell next to each other on the sofa. Roy grabbed a blanket that was on the side of the couch and covered both of them up and they fell asleep.

TBC...Maybe, if I get a good response I will write more, please R+R, Flames welcome


End file.
